Emperor Vandole
Summary Emperor Edrick Vandole 'Is a main antagonist in ''Tales of the Red Wings. ''A powerful magus who uses insidious means to extend his own lifespan, he ruled over the country of Astiria since its inception, using Steelhide as a tool to keep the isles in check while perfecting his own magical ability and keeping anyone else from growing strong enough to pose a threat to him. Vandole would eventually be overthrown by the Red Wings, a powerful rebel group, and publicly executed for his crimes. Unbeknownst to them, however, his soul survived, passing onto a hidden facility where many of his spare bodies were being kept. In a new body, he returned and regained his true strength, ready to take Astiria once more... and after that, the world. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown | At least 6-C | High 6-C Name: '''Edrick Vandole '''Origin: Astiria (Verse) Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''At Least 200 '''Classification: '''Human, Mage, Emperor of Astiria '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Immortality (Type 6), Possession, Non-Corporeal (Can survive as a soul), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Life Absorption (Drains the life from Kitsune to maintain his Longevity), Power Bestowal (Granted Steelhide his powers, and can transfer his magic crests to others), Soul Manipulation (Claimed he could rip Zephyr's soul out of his body), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Creation (Created spare bodies using curse magic), Law Manipulation, Power Bestowal, and Power Stealing with Enthrall |-|50% Strength=Same as before, plus Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Matter Manipulation, Alchemy (Can perform instant alchemy with the Caduceus Staff), Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can create dozens of earthen knights), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Twilight Magic (The combination of light and shadow, gray light-like energy that can be used to absorb life), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura) |-|100% Strength=Same as before, plus all the abilities of his Knights, which includes Spatial Manipulation, Summoning, Weapon Manipulation (Swords and Spears, from Eagle and Griffon), Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (From Griffon's Magic), Teleportation (Can teleport between his spears as well as with Raidho), Magma Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (From Eagle's Magic), Metal Manipulation, Water Manipulation (From Finch's magic), Forcefield Creation (Via Algiz and Eagle's mana ward), Instinctive Reaction, Poison Manipulation (Stole Mercurius), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4, through Rune Magic stolen from Augustus), Homing Attack (Via Sowilo), Heat Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Via Radiant Sun), Weather Manipulation (Via Hagalaz), Forcefield Creation (Via Algiz), Statistics Amplification and Flight (Via Uruz), Energy Manipulation and Danmaku with Augustus' Crossbow, Existence Erasure (Can create a rune prism that erases the matter inside it), Telekinesis and Fear Manipulation (Via Intimidation), Sleep Manipulation (Can use Intimidation to knock people out), Sand Manipulation (Scales from Steelhide, who split the storm surrounding the Thunder Tribe Village) Attack Potency: Unknown '(Never battled physically) | At least '''Island Level+ '(Showcased his power by destroying Vanguard. Should be vastly superior to Griffon and Peregrine) | '''Large Island Level (Twice as powerful as before) Speed: At least Supersonic+ '''reactions (Was able to perceive Steelhide's battle with Zephyr and Ryn) | '''FTL (Should be vastly superior to Griffon and Peregrine) | FTL (Should be no slower than before) Durability: Unknown | At least Island Level+ | Large Island Level Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Intelligence: 'Gifted. Learned how to extend his own lifespan, effectively discovering the secret to immortality. Effectively ruled an empire for several hundred years before eventually being dethroned. Wiped out almost all of the Wind tribe, save for three individuals. 'Range: '''Unknown, at least '''Tens of Meters Weaknesses: 'Requires the mana of Kitsune to maintain his immortality, as their tails possess a very special magic within them. '''Standard Equipment: ' * '''Caduceus Staff: '''A powerful Ark Staff that Vandole wields. It possesses a '''C rank in power, a B-''' rank in range, and a '''B rank in Potency. The Caduceus allows him to perform instant Alchemy on any object by touching the staff to it, changing its molecular composition and initiating chemical reactions at no mana cost to the user. he can manipulate the terrain, create various esoteric projectiles, and create armies of semi-sentient earthen soldiers. * Summonable Weapons: '''Consisting of various swords, spears, and axes, all connected to Vandole via the personal armories of his knights. '''Key: Weakened | 50% Strength | Original Power Notable Attacks and Techniques Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. * '''Doublecasting: '''By using multiple magic circles at once, mages can combine the elements to cast more complex spells, such as Rime from Fire and Ice, Magma from Fire and Earth, and Heat from Fire and Wind. * '''Chaincasting: '''By forming a long-lasting magic circle, a mage can cast multiple spells of the same element in quick succession by rapidly changing the makeup of the magic circle. This can be combined with doublecasting if the mage in question is skilled enough. '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. '''Spare Bodies: '''Conducting an insidious curse ritual, Vandole has created many spare bodies suitable for possession by his soul. In the event that he was to be killed, his soul would survive and possess one of these spare bodies. He was also capable of possessing existing people, but this was far riskier and less efficient, running the risk of destroying his soul. '''Magic Crest - Enthrall: '''Vandole's Crest, a unique ability that manifests in powerful bloodlines, and takes the form of a uniquely-shaped marking on the user's body. It appears on the back of Vandole's right hand, in the shape of a spiny black sigil. Enthrall allows Vandole to permanently grant one of his abilities to another, under a condition. Should the recipient break this condition, that power and all magic they possess is transferred to Vandole. He's used this to gain several magic crests over the years, and later bestowed this onto his Holy Knights. '''Stolen Powers: '''Vandole has stolen many abilities over the years, and claims to have hundreds of spells and techniques in his arsenal. * '''Stay: '''A crest granted to Augustus Archibald after he became Peregrine. It allows him to place a target in suspended animation by pointing at them and shouting "Stay". However, it does not appear to be conventional time magic. * '''Crest of the Lance: '''A crest granted to Griffith Blackmore after becoming Griffon, which allows Vandole to summon and manipulate spears. He cannot create spears from nothing, but he possesses a personal army filled with dozens of replicas. * '''Crest of the Sword: '''An artificial crest, implanted onto Eagle's back by Emperor Vandole. This crest allows Vandole to manifest greatswords, typically attached to a chain. These swords are made of Vandole's own magic, and are not truly physical objects, Giving them the properties of magic spells. * '''Intimidation: '''Steelhide's Magic Crest, which was later stolen. It takes the form of an ornate cross on a shield and is located along his back. This crest mixes Vandole's Aura with his magic, allowing him to essentially enforce his will upon objects, paralyzing them and stopping them from moving. A simple thought or gaze on his part is enough to completely paralyze a small army, and a mental flex can send them flying. This allows him to subjugate entire kingdoms without ever having to take a life. It also allows him to cancel out spells by enforcing his will, making him nearly immune to magic. * '''Mercurius: '''Finch's magnum opus, a marvel of magic and Thaumaturgy. When sealed, it takes the form of several small vials attached to the belt on his chest. However, when released from said vials, it rapidly balloons and expands into an orb of "living" mercury. This mercury is completely under Finch's control, and he has a large supply of it, enough to create tidal waves, artificial buildings, and constructs with enough vials. ** '''Autonomous Defense: '''Perhaps the greatest ability of this spell is the ability to automatically defend its user from harm. By sensing all energy, motion and mana around the battlefield, the mercury constructs a perfect defense against any and all things that would attempt to harm its user. Even the most inconspicuous mosquito that dares to get close to Finch will be swiftly stopped by this. The mercury will form tendrils, spheres and walls to stop anything from getting close, but its effective minimum range from Finch is about 80 centimeters. A side effect of this is giving Finch an effective range of sight in areas he couldn't see otherwise, such as through walls. ** '''Magic Absorption: '''Another property of the Autonomous defense is its ability to absorb enemy mana, increasing its effectiveness against magical items. By pinning a foe with its mass, it can even drain the power directly from them, causing weakness and temporary loss of powers. ** '''Shapeshifting: '''As expected from an ever-changing mass of enchanted mercury, Finch has absolute control over every molecule of this substance. He can use it to form blades, tentacles, waves and even bullets of this substance, and it is his standard method of killing to cut a foe into pieces with rapid swings of multiple tendrils from Mercurius. ** '''Fusion: A last-resort technique. By allowing Mercurius to stab himself through the heart, the metal slowly begins to replace his body, becoming a replacement for his heart. The downside is that once this ability is used, he can never deactivate it. Thanks to the poisonous properties of mercury, He can survive for up to three days after this is activated, though he can replace any further injured parts with Mercury. * Storm Lance: '''Every spear of Griffon's has a core of Magicite, solidified mana that acts as a power source, allowing him to perform magic at no cost to his own personal stores. The core of his spears contains Ventus and Fulmen Magicite, which are wind and thunder-elemental respectively. ** '''Thunderbolt Crash: '''Vandole throws a spear, activating the Fulmen Magicite. This cloaks it in lightning, causing it to appear as a stray lightning bolt to any onlookers. ** '''Tornado Crash: '''Vandole throws a spear, activating the Ventus Magicite. This cloaks it in spinning wind, causing it to appear as a tornado-shaped projectile. * '''Teleportation: '''Griffon possessed the ability to teleport short distances, leaving behind a phantasmal afterimage in his wake. This is useful for escaping a blow that would otherwise kill him. ** '''Warp Strike: '''Vandole throws a spear into the ground, warping to it almost instantly upon impact. He can also coat the battlefield in dozens of spears, both on the ground, walls, and structures. * '''Elemental Magic: '''Vandole can imbue his weapons and alchemic constructs with fire magic, granting them incredible heat and more dangerous nature. He can also use Magma magic, as he stole Eagle's abilities. More than likely, he possesses all main elements of Magic, including several Bloodline combinations. * '''Non-Elemental Magic: '''non-elemental spells that allow the user to project blasts and constructs of pure energy, in the form of orbs, lasers, and beams. ** '''Magic Missile: '''Vandole fires a group of mana projectiles from his hands, which can be controlled to home in on opponents. ** '''Mana Bomb: '''Vandole forms a massive orb of mana, something which typically takes a large amount of time. When released, the orb falls to the ground, causing colossal damage to the surroundings. ** '''Destruction Disc: '''Vandole forms a spinning disc of mana, whose spin pierces through forcefields and can cut through things far stronger than Vandole himself. ** '''Blade of Light: '''Vandole forms a sword of mana in his hand, and rapidly expands its length as he slashes, forming a razor-thin line of energy that cuts through his surroundings. * '''Twilight Magic: '''The combination of Light and Shadow magic. The user can create constructs of grey energy that resemble both light and shadow magic. Currently, only Vandole has shown the use of this, and he can use it to great effect. * '''Soul Magic: '''Vandole claimed that he could rip Zephyr's soul from his body, though this was in a fit of anger and may or may not be accurate. * '''Magic Wards: '''An ability taken from Eagle. This surrounds Vandole in a skintight mana barrier, granting him greater durability and a constantly-regenerating shield that makes him nigh-impossible to harm. * '''Rune Magic: '''Runes are a powerful branch of magic developed on the continent of Jotunheim during the age of the gods. Theorized to be a watered-down version of godly script, these words have the power to alter reality just by writing on them. There are 24 runes in total, each with multiple meanings that can be applied to them. Griffith stole this from Augustus Archibald. ** '''Radiant Sun: '''Combining ᛋ (Sowilo, the Sun), ᛞ (Degaz, Breakthrough), and ᚱ (Raidho, Travel). Vandole creates a miniature sun that engulfs his opponent, inflicting heavy damage with heat and radiation. This was able to one-shot Nellen, reducing him to a state where a single punch was able to knock him out. ** '''Sowilo: '''The rune of the Sun: ᛋ. Using this rune on its own, Vandole can emit blasts of flame, and using his cutlass to create a line of them in the air causes a large roaring fire to shoot forward. He can also fire a barrage of condensed flame beams that home in on targets. ** '''Eihwaz: '''The rune of Endurance: ᛇ. Using this rune on its own, Vandole can harden his body, making it incredibly difficult to harm him. ** '''Algiz: '''The rune of Shielding: ᛉ. Using this rune on its own, Vandole can form a spherical forcefield around his body. ** '''Raidho: '''The rune of Travel: ᚱ. Using this rune on its own, Vandole can teleport at high speeds, getting the drop on enemies by appearing behind him. ** '''Hagalaz: '''The rune of Storms: ᚺ. Using this rune on its own, Vandole can create and fire miniature storms from the tip of his cane. ** '''Uruz: '''The rune of Speed: ᚢ. Using this rune on its own, Vandole can massively enhance his speed. ** '''Erasure Prism: '''Unknown rune combination. Vandole creates a prism of four rune sets around an opponent. After a short delay, the prism flashes black, erasing everything inside its reach. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Emperors Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Earth Users